Brothers?
by MercuryMongoose
Summary: "I'm a Chocobo" "Nii-san, you can't be a Chocobo" "Who gives a f*ck. Let him be a f*ckin bird." "Guys, please don't fight." "I am a chocobo." "D*mn it Sephiroth, not you too." "Hey, Language!" "You're suppose to be a Chocobo!" "I want a better insurance plan." "I'll give you an insurance plan." "Really?" "Kadaj, stay away from him." "I am a Chocobo." "For crying out-"


**A.N.:** This will get disturbing. Yandere anyone? (look it up. I dare you.)Yeah. There's gonna be three and they're focused on one person. May turn sexual may not (pft, whom I kidding, sex, sex everywhere). This will be a slash. If you do not want to read about gay guys with gayer guys go the gay away. Also, certain characters are going to be OOC. Sort of. There is a reason they are going to be acting that way. Do not be concerned. Too concerned. Do not be too concerned. Kudos if you actually read the authors note this fair. Virtually no one ever does. Congratulations, you paragraph reader, you.

 **Disclaimer:** _Baby isn't mine and the characters aren't mine and the world isn't mine, but that corner is and I think I'm going to go cry in it a little._

 **Oh, btw, this might be useful:**

Cloud: _i'm a chocobo_

Kadaj: **No Nii-san, you're not a Chocobo**

Yazoo: _**If he want's to be a dumbass bird let him**_

Loz: _Guys, please stop arguing_

 **Did I say might? No, this will definitely be useful.**

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

Cloud stared at the small, cold body of Kadaj. He was surprised at how little he felt.

After everything he went through, after everything he'd done. This was the ending.

It was…numbing.

Cloud watched the content smile on the dead boys face with something close to wonder. He hadn't seen the boy so much as pretend to be sane, grin always too large, laugh always too strained.

It was strange now.

Seeing something so sweet and, and _innocent_ on the remnants face. Something unpleasant churned in his gut as he continued studying the expression. Stress lines he hadn't noticed before eased and brought out the heartbreaking _youth_.

Now that Cloud looked, really looked, he couldn't see Kadaj being any older than sixteen. The same age Cloud had been when Hojo had first gotten his hands on him.

 _How much did this kid suffer to be so broken so young?_ Cloud wondered idly, pushing a stray strand of hair out of the boy's face.

"Kadaj?" A small trembling voice asked. Cloud tore his eyes away from the body in his arms to look at the voice.

Loz and Yazoo stood bloodied and broken in front of him.

 _Children_ Cloud thought, examining the remaining brothers, _I've been fighting children._

And that's what they were. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz. They barely looked old enough to be in their late teens, much less their twenties.

"What hap- Kadaj? Wha-?" Loz whimpered out as Yazoo stared unseeing at the corpse of their youngest brother.

"Nii-san?" Loz suddenly asked, looking to Cloud, confusion and pain in his teary green eyes.

Cloud flinched.

 _Children who thought I was their older brother_ Cloud thought bitterly. _This wasn't right_.

"You killed Kadaj." Yazoo stated numbly. And when he raised his gun to shoot, Cloud didn't move.

It was a burning pain, much different from the sword wound that carved its way through Clouds chest.

Cloud was almost surprised. He would have thought Yazoo would aim for the stomach, a slower death, but no. He was still holding Kadaj.

Cloud stayed awake just long enough to see the other two fall first, succumbing to their wounds, and then his world turned black.

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

"Hey, wake up Silly. Now isn't the time to nap." A sweet voice teased. Cloud shifted in his sleep.

"'o 'ay. M'ired."

"Hahaha, come on Spikey, you know it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." A second voice added, laughing.

"Go 'way 'ack." Cloud grumbled back.

"No can do chocobo. We have an offer to make, and you kind of need to be conscious to hear it. Or does he?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Zack, he does need to be awake. His opinion _is_ necessary for this." Aeris laughed back.

Cloud shot up.

"Aeris? Zack? What-"

"Woah, woah, waoh. Calm down Spikey. Calm. We can answer your questions if you ask us nicel- I mean slowly." Zack corrected at Aeris's glare.

"Why are you guys here?" Cloud asked, confused, but doing his best to ignore the familiar stab of guilt at seeing them. "How are you guys here?"

Aeris and Zack exchanged a glance.

"Well, it's less where _we_ are and more where _you_ are." Zack half-heartedly explained, scratching the back of his spikey hair.

"What do you remember, Cloud?" Aeris asked kindly.

Cloud frowned.

"I- I don't really- wait. I was in a fight, my opponent was- my opponent was…Sephiroth! I was fighting Sephiroth. Again" Cloud moaned, annoyed. "How many times am I going to have to kill that guy? Seriously, this is the third time. What is he, a whack-a-mole?"

Aeris and Zack laughed.

"Don't worry, bud. If you want, that can be the last time." Zack offered smiling.

Cloud tilted his head.

"If I want? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"What else do you remember?" Aeris asked back.

Cloud bit back an annoyed scowl, not that he succeeded much judging by Zack's smirk.

"I think I beat him, no, I _know_ I beat him, only- it wasn't him? No. It was him, but it was also someone else. I- it was- there was a kid. Sephiroth took over the body of a kid- Kadaj! But I killed him, I remember holding his body, he looked so peaceful…" Cloud trailed off with a frown.

"And then?" Aeris urged.

"I-There were other people. Two more, kids, I think. Yeah, it was- was Y- Ya- Yazoo and- and it was Yazoo and L- Loz! Yazoo and Loz approached me while I was holding Kadaj, they were brothers, but…they also called me brother? Nii-san? I was their brother? No. I wasn't. But-" Cloud continued confused. Was he their brother? He didn't think so, but then why…

"It's okay Cloud we can get back to that, what happened next?"

"I felt- guilty. They were just kids and I had killed one of them. The other two were really badly wounded. They weren't going to make it. I could tell that much." Cloud took a shaky breath before continuing. "They saw me holding Kadaj. Loz- he- he asked me- asked me…I don't know. I remember feeling even worse after though. Then Yazoo pointed his gun at me and I-" Cloud froze.

Zack and Aeris watched the small blond.

"You what, Cloud?" Aeris prodded gently.

"I died. I didn't move to dodge. I _couldn't_. I killed their _brother_. A kid who looked to _me_ as a _brother._ They all did…in the end…even Loz…" Cloud stopped feeling Aeris and on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Cloud. They would have brought back Jenova." Aeris explained softly.

Cloud shook his head.

"That doesn't change the fact that they were _children_ , Aeris. I _killed_ _children_." Cloud rebutted, horrified with himself.

"Spike, they weren't children. Not really. They were remnants of Sephiroth." Zack said seriously, but Cloud only shook his head.

"They may have started that way, but they all grew personalities, feelings. They were _people_ in the end, Zack. Not just _puppets_." Cloud finished, a flash of Kadaj's bitter face as he acknowledged what he was to Jenova, to the one he called mother, pulsed in his mind.

Zack's eyes softened.

"They weren't like you Cloud. They made their own choices." Zack tried to comfort.

"How could they? The only parent they had known was Jenova. That wasn't a choice, that was brainwashing." Cloud argued.

Aeris kneeled in front of Cloud.

"Would you like to save them, Cloud?" She asked, serious.

"What?" Cloud replied, bewildered.

"Would you like to save them?" Aeris repeated patiently.

"I- how? They're _already_ dead. _I'm_ already dead." Cloud questioned, confusion and some frustration coloring his voice.

Aeris smiled.

"Yes, but you don't have to stay that way. Any of you." She explained. "This is a choice the Planet has allowed me to offer. You can live again Cloud, you and the boys."

Cloud couldn't help looking to Zack for confirmation.

Zack laughed.

"Don't look at me pal. This is Aeris field."

"How?" Cloud asked softly.

"We would be sending you back Silly, easy as that. Only, there would be a few….changes." Aeris shifted nervously. This time, she was the one to look to Zack.

Zack nodded encouragingly.

"It- you wouldn't be going back at the exact same time you died. Rather, you'd be going back in time, a little." Aeris continued, holding out two fingers with some space between them.

Cloud eyed the Cetra.

"How far back are we talking?" He questioned suspiciously.

This time it was Zack that answered.

"The year you were born." He stated seriously.

Cloud shot an incredulous look at Aeris.

"A little, huh?"

"In a manner of speaking…" Aeris trailed.

Cloud couldn't stop a frown.

"Please explain." He requested seriously.

Aeris stood and walked to Zack, who quickly enveloped her in his arms.

Cloud shot down the small twinge of jealousy he felt.

"Well, in order for you to live, you have to have a life." Aeris started, leaning further into Zack.

"But I already have a life." Cloud said confused.

"No, you _had_ a life. You died, Cloud. That ended the life stream inside you. In order for you to live again, you'd need to get a new one, and the only way to do that is to, well-" Aeris trailed off.

"I have to be born again?" Cloud asked.

"Not- exactly. It's more like, you'll never have been born at all."

"What?!" Cloud yelped.

"Not in a bad way-"

"How can not being born be _good_?" Cloud deadpanned.

Zack chuckled even as Aeris giggled nervously.

"It works like this. Every living thing on Gaia has a small portion of life stream in them and each portion in unique to that individual. When they pass, those pieces rejoin the whole that they left when being born. Because you died, your piece left too. In order to live, you need a new one, but the only way you can have one, is if it was meant for you." Aeris explained.

"So, I'll have to be born again?"

"No. This is what I mean by you'll never be born. Instead of baby you getting that portion of life stream, the you we send back will. The life stream is part of the Planet remember, and the Planet has a very strong survival instinct, so instead of the weaker of the two getting a portion, the stronger _will_. It's like when twins are born only one's a stillborn. Because there was only one life stream meant to go out, it went to the stronger twin. Usually the stream is split evenly because they have similar strengths, but when the difference is great enough to be noticed…"

"Then…" Cloud thought, "I'll be a still born?"

Aeris nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"You'll still be alive, but now baby-Cloud won't be. It's the same person so technically it's not murder…" Aeris all but mumbled the last part, clearly worried.

"Wait." Could said suddenly, "If I need to be sent back to when I was born, so that I can still live, what about the remnants? How will they be sent back? Or will I have to wait for them to be born?"

"The boys were pieces of a piece. Their 'souls' were easier for me to hold onto and didn't enter the life stream. They aren't technically complete, so the life stream was slower on taking and absorbing theirs. As it is though, I can only hold onto them for so much longer, you need to choose quickly Cloud." Aeris rushed.

Cloud blinked.

"But, I still have a lot of questions. Will _they_ still hear Jenova? Will _I_ hear Jenova? _Can_ I change the past? Does this mean I have to live _everything_ again? Are _our_ physical bodies being sent back? How-"

"Cloud, I'm sorry, but we really are running out of time. The life stream is calling to its own and the pieces want to join. You will all be able to hear Jenova but I was able to give you a block of sorts, until Sephiroth- well. Until Sephiroth starts to hear. Because they are technically pieces of him, I can tie them to him to stop such instances. You will have your physical bodies, only- Cloud, you won't age." Aeris said quickly.

"Why wouldn't I age?" Cloud asked.

"The deal for this is that you have to be a protector to Gaia, in exchange for living again. You would be made into a WEAPON." Zack chimed in, probably feeling left out.

Cloud hesitated. He had just died. He could rest now, did he really want to go back? To go back and be basically immortal? To never see his friends again, and for what, three boys?

"Cloud, this is your choice. We understand if you choose to stay here. You owe the Planet nothing. You have fought long and hard and we won't begrudge you your rest but Cloud. You could change everything." Aeris offered.

"We know you still blame yourself, and even though we've forgiven you repeatedly, we want you to have this chance. You really don't have to though Spike. Aeris is 100% correct. You've paid any and every due possible and then some. You could stay here. Rest. We'd love the company." Zack explained, laughing a little at the end.

"Would I be alone?" Cloud finally asked after a short time.

"No, Cloud. You'll never be alone. Everyone will still be there Silly, we'll just be a little different is all. And you know that Vincent and Zack will always need your help." Aeris teased over Zacks loud protests.

"Excuse the lady, Cloud. She is clearly addled. In case anyone is forgetting _I_ took care of _him_." Zack stated imperiously, striking a hero pose.

"Two words: Executive. Bathroom." Cloud replied smirking. Zack flinched.

"Sppiiiiiiikkke! You _promised_ you'd never mention that!" Zack whinnied. Aeris giggled.

"Ooo. This I have to hear about, but later. Cloud, you have to choose. Now. I can only hold on for a little longer." Aeris said apologetically.

"I-I-"

"It's okay Spike. Do whatever you feel you need. But do it fast, okay?" Zack said, shooting the blonde a wink.

Could stared at the two for a long second. Printing the image of his two closest friends into his mind to match the ones carved in his heart.

"Okay." Cloud all but whispered, hope and regret warring in his chest. "I accept."

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

If there was one weakness Cloud knew for a fact he was always going to have, it was motion sickness.

Terrible, Gaia-damned, motion sickness would be the death of him one day.

 _Or maybe not_ Cloud thought groaning as he pulled himself into a vaguely upright position, relying heavily on the tree next to him.

 _Where_ …The thought drifted through the blonde's uncertain if he was questioning location or his promised companions.

Suddenly he heard a groan to the right of him.

Turning his head (and promptly deciding not to do that again until the world decided to _stand still like it should_ ) Cloud quickly caught sight of a long mane of silver.

 _Yazoo_

Looking a little past him, Cloud quickly identified the short haired Loz and small Kadaj. It looked like they had landed in the past in an odd line formation. Looking at the ground they were on, Cloud noticed glowing green scorch marks under each of them.

Curious, but unwilling to risk dizziness, Cloud moved his head as slowly as possible to glance down.

Huh. It was under him too.

 _Well, you know what they say, once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three is a pattern, and four is a Cetra sending you into the past. Okay, so that's not the actual phrase…_

 _ **Who's that? Loz, Kadaj?**_

Cloud froze.

 _ **Is that you Loz? How in the hell did you get alcohol this early?**_

 _Wasn't me Yazoo. I don't have alcohol. Wish I did though…_

 _ **Kadaj? That you?**_

 **Uggg…**

 _ **Pft. Yeah, not Kadaj. Who's there?**_

… _hello._ Cloud sent cautiously.

 _ **Who the fuck are you?**_

… _It's Strife._

…

 _..._

...

 _ **WH**_ _AT_ _ **T**_ **H** _E_ **H** _ **ELL?!**_

Cloud winced under the combined yell of three mental voices.

 _Clam down! I'm not going to hurt you._

 _ **Oh that's rich coming from the guy that KILLED us.**_

Cloud all but growled. Yes, he was aware of what he did, thanks for bringing it up asshole.

 _ **Fuck yeah I'm bring it up, you MURDERED us**_

 _It was self-defense, Yazoo. You make it sound like I hunted you guys down._

 _You kind of did though_

 _And I'm sorry. Look, you guys were trying to bring back an evil alien hell bent on destroying the planet. I had to do SOMETHING._

…

…

… _wait. Why aren't you arguing?_

 _ **Because we already know dipshit.**_

 _Language! And what do you mean?_

 **We know SHE wasn't our Mother.**

 _Kadaj?_

 **Yes, Nii-san.**

 _Okay, you know what. Let's take attendance, shall we? Yazoo?_

 _ **Here…asswipe..**_

 _What did I just say? Watch your language. Especially around Kadaj. Loz?_

 _Present_

 _Kadaj?_

 **Hehehe, I'm here Nii-san. Nii-san is right Yazoo, you really shouldn't cuss so much.**

 _ **Yeah, yeah…**_

 _Good so were all together. You guys need helping getting off the ground?_ Cloud asked, eyeing the three unmoving bodies still prone.

 **Nah, we got it Nii-san.**

Cloud didn't bother to respond as he saw the three start moving. On reflex, Cloud felt his hand flick to his blade but stopped himself.

They weren't enemies anymore. They were just kids. His kids. Gaia help him.

"We're not that bad." Yazoo grumbled.

Cloud laughed nervously.

"Heard that did you? Sorry. I just- You guys are my responsibility now. I don't want to mess it up." Cloud finally said. With the ability to read minds ping ponging around the four of them, honesty seemed like the best policy.

"Mm, we never bother lying to each other Nii-san." Kadaj agreed, as Loz helped pull him up.

Cloud suppressed a frown. Definitely take time to get used to.

Yazoo snorted.

"You're telling us."

"You didn't always have this ability?" Cloud asked, curious.

"No. We've had this power for a while. It's the S-cells talking to each other." Loz explained quietly from behind Kadaj.

 _Thanks_

 _You're welcome_

Cloud blinked. Or maybe not.

Kadal laughed.

"It's our heads. Of course it would be easy enough." He teased, winking at Cloud. It was obvious the youngest of the silver triplet was the most at ease with the situation. Cloud would admit to being a little curious about why though, after all, it was Cloud who-

Cloud slammed the breaks on that thought, as he saw Kadaj flinch away.

" _I'm sorry"_ Cloud said and thought sincerely.

 **S'okay. It's just…hard.**

At this Yazoo shifted uncomfortably.

Cloud catching the train end of the thoughts nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, Yazoo. I forgive you." Cloud said simply, choosing to ignore Yazoo's shocked expression. Not that he was the only one wearing it.

"Wha- how could you just-" Yazoo tried to stutter out. Cloud couldn't help but shift defensively.

It wasn't that big a deal, was it? I mean, lots of people had tried to kill him, hell, _he_ killed Sephiroth _three_ times. That had to be some kind of record.

A snort of laughter informed him the others were listening in but Cloud just kept thinking it through, maybe they would find the answer they were looking for.

 _I mean, yeah, you killed me, but it's not like I didn't do anything to deserve it. I mean I did- well. You know. I killed Sephiroth the first time for killing my mother and burning down my home village-_

 **He did what?!**

 _-it's not even the first time I've technically died so-_

 _How many times have you died?!_

 _-clearly this just isn't as big an issue for me. Make sense?_

 _ **Fuck no. What this about your village and mom? And you dying? Repeatedly?**_

 _Language_ Cloud thought absently, studying a distant image thoughtfully, _Why do you think I fought Sephiroth the first time?_

 _ **Because- well- huh.**_

 **We don't actually know, we just have memories saying you did.**

 _That must be…confusing. You have his memories?_

 _Some. It comes and goes between the three of us. Some things bring them back others trigger singular events. You…are one of them._

 _What do you mean?_

 _We get a lot of memories when we're around you, some of them…_

 _Yes?_

But no one responded. Cloud eyed the three silverettes. Yazoo seemed determined to stare at everything but him, Kadaj was smirking at Loz, and Loz was turning a little red.

 _Okay, then…_

 **Ne, Nii-san? What do we do now?**

"Depends. What would you like to do?" Cloud asked out loud, still slightly uncomfortable with the whole mind-talk thing.

The three exchanged glances.

"We…don't know. We didn't really have…freedom before." Kadaj finally answered for the three of them. Cloud took a moment to appreciate that Kadaj spoke aloud rather than mentally. A bright grin suddenly flew Cloud's way.

Hm. Convenient.

"Oh. Make up your mind. Do you like the mental connection or not?" Yazoo demanded.

Cloud shot him a confused look.

"You just admitted it was useful." Yazoo said like that cleared everything up.

"Yes, but just because something is useful doesn't mean I like it. Most transportation for example. Makes me sicker than a dog half the time. Useful, sure, do I like it? Hell no." Cloud explained, snorting towards the end. Kadaj and, surprisingly, Loz laughed at his reply.

Yazoo just shrugged uninterestedly, as though he hadn't just asked. Cloud rolled his eyes.

 _Drama queen._

"I heard that." Yazoo scowled.

 _Hm. Convenient._ Cloud thought with a smirk.

This time, even Yazoo cracked a smile. Maybe Cloud could do this big brother thing after all.

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

Cloud could clearly not do this big brother thing at all.

"No, I'm going to bunk with Nii-san, you can sleep with Loz." Kadaj argued.

"But Loz snores loudly. You sleep with him. I'll sleep with Cloud-nii." Yazoo claimed back.

That was a new development that Cloud was willing to admit he sort of liked.

It had been a few days since they got out of the forest only to find themselves in Kalm of all places. One day, it was just Kadaj calling him Nii-san the next all three of them were calling him a version of the term, with Yazoo preferring Cloud-nii, Kadaj sticking with Nii-san, and Loz calling him Aniki.

Cloud himself had come to call all three of them otouto. Clearly Kadaj was rubbing off on all of them.

"Alright, alright. How about this, _I'll_ sleep with Loz, and you two bunk together. Deal?" Cloud finally cut in. The poor receptionist looked about ready to cry.

 _We're only staying here a night or two anyway. It's not that big a deal._

 **But Nii-san, I wanted to room with you!**

 _Yes, but Yazoo is a really light sleeper. He wouldn't have been able to sleep to well with Loz anyway. No offense Loz._

 _None taken Aniki. I know how loudly I snore. Thanks for offering to bunk with me instead of getting another room. I don't like sleeping alone._

 _I know_ Cloud thought back, understandingly. It was a thing about Loz, he just couldn't fall asleep without some sort of contact. He had nearly given Cloud a heart attack when he first cuddled against him in the woods. Cloud's first reaction was to attack the interloper. It was lucky Loz had such good reflexes. Cloud still felt guilty about it.

 _It's okay Aniki, I should have known to warn you first, or ask permission._

 _Don't worry about it Loz, I understand._

 **Nii-san! Stop ignoring me! Besides, your argument FAILS, because I know for a FACT that you're an even lighter sleeper than Yazoo.**

Cloud was willing to admit that was right, but that didn't matter half as much as making sure Loz could sleep. Cloud could run on a lot less if he had to.

… _you don't have to sleep with me Aniki. I understand if you get another room._

 _Don't worry about it Loz_ Cloud thought again _Who's the older sibling here? Me or you?_

… _arigato Aniki_

Could smiled and reached up to ruffle Loz's hair. He was a cute kid, you know, despite being taller.

It was strange, Cloud couldn't help but think. He was usually never this open, with anybody. Not even Tifa could get this close. So why was he opening up to them so easily…? Was it because of the s-cells? Was it just instinct born of being of similar origins? Cloud scowled before quickly dismissing the thought. There was no way these feelings were because of something so twisted. If they were he would have had a lot harder time fighting Sephiroth.

Sure the assrag had controlled him for a short time but that meant little in comparison to this. So then what was it?

 _ **Hey! Language.**_ Yazoo taunted.

 _What do you mean 'controlled you' Aniki?_

 _I have J-cells and S-cells. Sephiroth used them to manipulate me into doing things for him._ Cloud replied reluctantly, knowing what was coming next.

An interesting fact about conversations of the mind: memories were view able. Not, lived in the moment (at least, not yet a worried part of Cloud whispered, distressed) but like on a movie screen.

It was strange hearing the reactions to different parts of his life from the three silverettes.

 _ **HE CALLED YOU HIS WHAT?!**_ Yazoo all but shouted.

 **No wonder you hated him.** Kadaj thought, with more understanding than he should have had.

Loz said nothing, but they could feel his disquiet.

 _I don't hate HIM._ Cloud thought silently _He wasn't himself. My hate is reserved for one, and that's Jenova._

 **And we tried to raise her.** Kadaj thought quietly.

 _No. I don't hate or blame any of you for that. You guys are still CHILDREN. She was all you knew. You had even less of a choice then Sephiroth._ Cloud thought fiercely. If there was one thing he understood, it was manipulation. Emotional or otherwise.

Which reminded him…

 _The Cetra told us about the deal, Aniki_

Cloud couldn't help it, he froze.

 **We know that you left everything behind for us. That you chose to pay the price the Planet asked.**

 _ **We know what it means to lose a brother-**_

A picture of a dead Kadaj from a different point of view flashed through Clouds mind almost too quick to see. He didn't need emotions attached to that memory. He had his own.

 _ **-and that you'll lose us eventually but-**_

Everything in Cloud screeched to a stop. Vaguely, he could hear Loz and Kadaj panicking in the background of him mind, and felt hands touching him, but it was just that. Vague. That one phrase kept repeating in Cloud's mind.

You'll lose us eventually.

You'll lose us.

Lose us.

Lose them.

His brothers.

His family.

He was going to LOSE them.

He had just found them.

He was already growing attached.

He couldn't- he needed to leave before-

 _ **W**_ _e w_ _ **on't**_ **l** **et** _ **yo**_ _u_ _ **.**_

Cloud startled out of his stupor.

Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the hotel floor. Three pairs of hands holding him down.

Confused, Cloud glances at his younger brothers and was shocked.

Kadaj, little youngest Kadaj, was glaring at him like he had when they were enemies.

Loz looked like he was torn between a similar anger and crying.

Yazoo _was_ crying, not even trying to stop.

And each one was helping to pin him down.

"What are you-?" Cloud tried to ask before a sudden out pour of images overwhelmed him.

Cloud turning his back on him(them). Cloud dragged back, regardless of his cooperation. The three trying to convince him to stay. Restraining him when he didn't. Keeping him. Never letting go.

Cloud felt his head fall back to the floor with a thud. The pressure was nearly overwhelming as the images grew faster and faster.

Cloud playing with them. Laughing with them. Feeding them. Taking care of them. Then a stark difference. Now their alone. No Cloud. No older brothers. Alone. Hunting. Fighting. Catching. Chaining.

Cloud tried to grab his head but he was still held down.

Kept. Never leaving. Always there. Laughing with them. Playing with them. Never leaving. Never leaving.

 _ **N**_ _eve_ _ **r**_ _ **l**_ **eav** _ **in**_ _g_ echoed through Clouds head.

 _Stop…Stop…STOP!_ Cloud shouted back, pushing the (admittedly disturbing) images back.

 _What in the Hel is going on?!_

" **You aren't allowed to leave us Nii-san. " **Kadaj ordered tensely, mentally and physically.

" _ **We won't let you.**_ " Yazoo cried.

" _You wouldn't get far before we dragged you back_ **.** " Loz warned quietly.

A shiver ran down Cloud's back.

" _I won't leave._ " Cloud replied. " _I was just panicking. The idea of losing you guys…it startled me._ "

None of them loosened their grip, despite the honesty they could feel.

"You can't leave us Nii-san. Never." Kadaj stated. For him there was no question. It was as much a reality as mako.

"I won't." Cloud promised, trying to calm the still angry youngest.

"We would find you. Catch you." Kadaj continued, like he hadn't heard a word of what Cloud had said. And maybe he didn't.

Cloud shot a glance at both Yazoo and Loz, but they simply watched, tacitly agreeing with every word their youngest brother said. Cloud was theirs now.

They had been willing to do _anything_ to reunite with a mother that clearly _didn't_ love them, there was no question what they'd do for a brother who obviously _did_.

Cloud had to look away at that thought, even though he didn't disagree.

"We'd keep you, Nii-san. We _will_ keep you. You're ours. No one else can have you." Kadaj said with an odd finality. As though some decision had been made.

Cloud watched with a creeping sense of unease as the three silverettes seemed to come to an agreement. An agreement he didn't seem privy too. He needed to learn how they did that.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own, Nii-san~" Kadaj all but sang, getting off his older brother.

Loz and Yazoo soon did the same and Cloud quickly stood.

"What was that about anyway?" Cloud asked, irritated.

"You tried to abandon us." Yazoo accused, lower lip trembling lightly.

Cloud sighed.

"I did no such thing. I told you guys, didn't I? I just panicked. I hadn't even completed the thought when you guys had me pinned to the floor. Besides, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the whole 'kidnap and restrain' bit." Cloud explained, less annoyed in the face of such obvious fear.

Kadaj cocked his head.

 _It's exactly how it sounds. We went through a lot for Jenova, and she made her stance on us clear. You treat us like family. A real family. You take care of us and give us affection. We aren't about to let go of that. Not now that we've finally found it_ Kadaj thought cheerily, as though he hadn't just threatened to drag Cloud back if he ever tries to leave. And Cloud…Cloud accepted that.

It was obvious they had abandonment issues, just like how it was obvious they needed him around. He wouldn't turn his back. This wasn't like with Tifa. Here he was a requirement. Not a want. And Cloud could live with that.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo smiled at him, and Cloud smiled back.

 **BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

 **A.N.:** Aww, look at Cloud, thinking he has a choice and shit. _Language._ English. **Don't bother Nii-san, Author-san is crazy. ** You're calling me crazy? _…she had a point Kadaj._ **NIIIII-SAAAANN!** _Okay, okay. She's clearly wrong._ Lol, pussy. _Language!_ **But Nii-san, what's a pus-** _I will get you for this._ Hey Kadaj, if you lick his hand, he'll let you go. _Ugh, disgusting. Author….._ **Nii-san~ You tasted delicious~** _Now Kadaj…cannibalism is where I draw a line…_ (Good call) _(Shut the fuck up)_ _ **Heard that bitch. Mind your fucking language.**_ _Damn- I mean, dang it Yazoo._ Hahaha, nice one Yazoo. _**Shut up bitch.**_ Oh, fuck you whore. _**No thanks skank.**_ _Guys. I think Aniki is having a heart attack._ **Nii-san!** _ **Cloud-nii!**_ Hahaha, you're all bitches. …fuck. Forgot they were Yandere's. Well, I'm running. _**G**_ _ET_ _ **BA**_ _ **C**_ _ **K H**_ _ **ERE**_ _ **BI**_ _T_ _ **CH**_ And not a moment too soon.


End file.
